BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2015
05:04 bif 05:04 Oh, those types 05:04 not <> 05:04 [] 05:04 big 05:04 ah 05:05 got it (derp) 05:05 *? 05:06 Yeah 05:08 Now go mess with others (derp) 05:30 boom 05:30 (derp) 05:30 white this is white test /white 05:30 (derp2) 05:30 boom 05:32 (derp) 05:34 SW, the time has come LO]\\ 05:34 :P * 05:34 Uh oh ... glitch :P 05:34 :O 05:34 Wait, we got HTML now? 05:34 what can it be? 05:34 Bold 05:34 :O 05:35 boldBold/bold 05:35 [] not <> aparently :P 05:35 Hmmm ... 05:35 Skillet FTW (derp) 05:35 :O 05:35 YES :P 05:36 uhg, work you guitar tuner, WORK! :| 05:37 :O 05:37 Unknown Artist coming not-so soon (derp) 05:37 You're actually gonna do it? :P 05:37 I dunno, I might just for kicks :P 05:37 Do it :P 05:37 just me and meh guitar for 1 album :P 05:38 ten I'll get an actually band together for my real thing :P 05:38 then* 05:38 :P 05:39 hm.. how well can I learn the guitar by December.... and can I get a song written by then... (thinking) 05:40 Watching Nintendo direct :P 05:40 What is it? 05:40 wut?... (derp) 05:40 nintendo monthly news show :P 05:41 my guitar tuner broke :| 05:41 it wont tune the B string :| 05:41 :( 05:42 at thi rate Unknown Artist might never come to be (der2) 05:42 (derp2) * 05:43 Don't worry Vez. We got this! 05:43 wut? (derp) 05:43 I will telepatically fix your string! (DERP) 05:43 (derp) 05:44 you can telepathically tune strings? (derp.5) 05:44 Yes!! (derP) 05:44 I just did actually! 05:44 Keps still hasn't gotten back to me :P 05:44 I thought you thought that the mask of telepathy looked weird. (derp) 05:44 No that's the Mask of Fate :P 05:44 The Calix :P 05:45 oh (derp) 05:45 (derp) 05:45 It does whatever you want! (derp) 05:45 funny, the string's still out of tune (derp) 05:45 :O 05:45 (derp2) 05:46 dang it, I should have asked for a new guitar tuner for my B-day :| 05:47 BZRK 05:47 (derp) 05:47 We need to have some Olympics comedy videos for next year :P 05:47 :P 05:47 BZRK :P 05:47 Yeah, LQ, let's write a script for that. We could probably both do stopmotion for that one :P 05:47 BZRK goin' outa' control... (derp) 05:47 GOLF IS AN OLYMPIC SPORT AGAIN ?P:P 05:47 AND RUGBY? :P 05:47 say wut?... (derp) 05:47 They're letting anything in now adays :P 05:48 GOLF IS A SPORT? 05:48 :O 05:48 I may just go BZRK :P 05:48 (gasp) 05:48 their getting desperate, bring out the chariot racing! (derp.5) 05:48 :P 05:48 they're* 05:49 Concept art for the Symbiotes is in da workz (derp) 05:49 I still want to do BCC Fight Club Night at some point :P 05:49 :P 05:50 Cure shall rise in visual form (derp) 05:50 so shall Darkmegant and Disease (derp) 05:50 and Cure shall turn evil! (derp) 05:50 Now they've extended E3 togames coming out in 2015 AND 2016 :P 05:50 :O 05:51 *doesn't know what that means* *pretends like I do* (derp) 05:51 Royal Tailor FTW! (derp) 05:53 a boom boom dadadada watom choo (derp) 05:53 Ready Set Go :P 05:54 #fanboimoments (derp) 05:54 #LikeALLTheSongs (derp) 05:54 :P 05:54 I want to do a BCC Parody of this so bad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1P7ujKw9yQ But first I need all the self-MOCs 05:56 Already finished my schoolwork, Keps still hasn't shown up. :P 05:56 :P 05:56 Not sure what to do :P 05:56 What do you need? 05:57 you're not sure what to do? (derp) 05:57 you could always try learning to like contemp. christiam music (derp) 05:57 Phineas And Ferb Is Ending 0_0 05:57 Oooooh :P 05:57 christian* 05:57 WHAT 05:57 so? (derp) 05:58 #neverseen (derp) 05:58 Phineas and Ferb ... (cry) 05:58 "removes hat" 05:58 Yeah, they're marathoning every episode ever next week leading up to THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER 0_0 05:59 :( 05:59 and?... (derp) 05:59 And? 05:59 New video game idea! 05:59 Call of Snoopy 05:59 (YJf) 05:59 Whoa ... 06:00 The Phineas and Ferd theater movie apparently ended up in development hell. 06:00 YES!!! 06:00 did you want to hear the rest of the Symbiote War, chris? (derp) 06:00 Trust me, we all want to play Call of Snoopy. (YJf) 06:00 Snoopy has been kidnapped by the Little Red Haired Girl, so Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, and Schroder will break in and take out the trash ... 06:00 we do? (derp) 06:01 Charlie Brown with an AK-47, Linus with a shotgun, Lucy with two .357 pistols, and Schroder with a gatling gun :P 06:01 Rebirthing now! (derp) 06:01 Call of Snoopy: Modern Snoopfare 06:01 :O 06:01 It goes down, people :P 06:01 Call of Snoopy: Snoop Ops 3 06:01 :P 06:02 Snoopy wields a Gravity Hammer :P 06:02 Symbiotes are coming for me... O_o 06:02 HEeeeeeLp........................... O_o 06:03 ugh, one's got me. 06:03 Charlie Brown: "lights up cigar" Take 'em out Linus! 06:03 Linus: "cocks shotgun" 06:03 this is the end. 06:03 Afk 06:03 (derp) 06:03 Not if Charlie Brown has a say! :P 06:03 06:04 I just got made into a symbiote host.... 06:04 I can't control it much longer... 06:04 Charlie Brown: GOOD GRIEF TO YOU SUCKER! "gun spraying lead" 06:04 :P 06:05 Kinda violent don't you think. :p 06:05 :P 06:05 Linus: Guess that's war, Charlie Brown! 06:05 And the whole thing can be just one big add for MetLife Insurance! (Derp) 06:05 "throws grenade" 06:06 did you wanna hear more about symbiote warfare, chris? (derp) 06:06 Vezon, just link him to the marvel wiki page. 06:07 not that kind of symbiote :| 06:07 Chris actions shouldn't be surrounded be quotation marks :P 06:07 Charlie Brown: Alright, you return Snoopy right now or the whole block goes up in flames!! 06:07 Adult: Womp womp womp womp 06:07 Lucy: Face it Charlie Brown! They're not meeting our demands! 06:07 Linus: What do we do now? 06:07 Charlie Brown: Guess it's ending in blood ... 06:07 the ones in MY comic universe (derp) 06:07 I do what I want LQ! :P 06:07 because this is his life (derp) 06:07 I guess you wanted to be banned then (derp) 06:07 Hey! 06:07 he's awake he''s alive (derp) 06:08 he's* 06:08 This is the death of me 06:08 Oh 06:08 Oh 06:08 Oh 06:08 can we not start anothe ban war ike with chris and sW? (derp) 06:08 The death of me 06:08 oh 06:08 oh 06:08 oh 06:08 :P 06:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUAebGnNwBA 06:08 Get it? :P 06:09 NOPE! (derp) 06:09 Chris got banned? (Chris2) 06:09 :O 06:09 (derp4) 06:09 SPEAK NOT OF IT 06:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofKfJRXEMko for Vez :P 06:09 Then you'll get it :P 06:09 Wait, when did Vezon get mod powers? 06:10 when I earned them (troll) 06:10 You don't earn mod powers. :| 06:10 (troll) 06:10 Did you just cross Vez? :O 06:10 Vez, take him out. :| 06:10 No, wait! 06:10 (evil) 06:10 I didn't cross Bez. 06:10 *Vez 06:11 (troll) 06:11 I only crossed hot cross buns. 06:11 Not Vez. :| 06:11 :| 06:11 That's terrible 06:11 :| 06:11 Take him out :| 06:11 funz... (troll) 06:11 Fine I'm leaving 06:12 (torll) 06:12 (troll) 06:12 No wait! :( 06:12 too late (derp2) 06:12 :( 06:12 (cry) 06:13 (boohoo) 06:13 (cry) 06:21 So on the TTV forum I was debating this one guy about characters who don't really have any flaws 06:21 Oh boy :P 06:21 :O 06:21 He's arguing that they're always unintersting. 06:21 I argue having perfect characters is actually something I like to see sometimes 06:22 Sometimes instead of a relatable character, and example is nice to see. 06:23 Well would a perfect character get into the plot of a story though? Because generally they get into the conflict by doing something wrong or stupid or because someone else did 06:23 Matoro was the enter of the debate. 06:23 I don't know, just thinking out loud :P 06:23 center* 06:23 Well Matoro wasn't perfect 06:23 Also Layton was an example 06:23 He was pretty darn close :P 06:23 DOn't know Layton :P 06:24 LQ you don't watch the Flash do you? 06:24 No 06:24 ANd you don't watch Arrow either :P 06:24 There's one episode where Barry Allen is hunting down the Reverse Flash 06:25 LQ, I watched that video you linked.... :P 06:25 ANd the RF rigged the STAR Labs particle accelerator to destroy a prison, so Barry had to decide what to do with the prisoners with the STAR labs crew 06:25 I haz the book in the #1 spot :P 06:25 And usually, Oliver Queen/The Arrow will make risky alliances and go into the moral grey area to get the job done. As in, almost every epusode :P 06:26 Barry Allen allies with a villain to transfer the prisoners and he fails miserably. 06:26 Here's the quote 06:26 "General rule about character sacrifices; if you want them to be meaningful to the player in any way, shape, or form, you have to establish the character, and then make us care about them. Bionicle does a pretty good job at the first and fails miserably at the second, mostly because Matoro has all the personality of an upturned bucket resting on top of a lamppost. Superman is probably the best comparison I can give for Matoro; he has absolutely no character flaws outside of possibly some self esteem issues that he uses to justify another noble act of his. He's simply unengaging because he's basically perfect as far as morals go; he sacrifices himself (twice), helps some Matoran mirage in Karzahni, and is considered to be so good of a person that 06:26 a mask will demand that only he wears it. It's because of this that his sacrifice is utterly bland and uninteresting. Matoro's character is one of basically absolute perfection; and it's nigh on impossible to connect with him as a result. The same sort of things that make Superman the blandest comic book hero in history make Matoro arguably the blandest Bionicle character, and so his sacrifice comes off as lame and unengaging since it's a person dying who I barely even care about." 06:27 I really don't think characters like Layton or Matoro are bland because they have little to no character flaws 06:27 o/ Keps 06:27 Point is, where The Arrow was your typical tortured superhero learning from mistakes, The Flash is an all-around good kid trying to make a difference. He's almost perfect and at the end of the episode I mentioned, the cop he's working with says that thats what makes him a hero 06:28 Yeah that quote was absolutely moronic 06:28 And since Arrow Season 3 was not as good as The Flash Season 1, I would dare say The Flash is more intereseing than the Arrow 06:28 With Matoro, I also think him being near perfectly moral makes his sacrifice worth more. 06:28 He's a Christ like figure in Bionicle 06:28 o/ 06:28 So perfect heroes are not exclusively boring or the best 06:28 \o 06:28 That's just my case :P 06:28 Hey Mace 06:28 /o 06:28 He was morally perfect but he was also challenged. 06:28 Hey guys! :D 06:28 He wasn't a hero like Hewkii, Nuparu, or Jaller. 06:28 Exactly 06:28 He was a background guy. 06:29 MOrally perfect doesn't mean unchallenged. 06:29 I don't think Superman is a boring character either honestly :P 06:29 Depending on the comic that is. 06:29 Matoro was a good kid who made a call based on doing what was right. 06:29 o/ 06:29 Superman is boring because he's 10000% perfect in morals, abilities, mental, etc :P 06:29 \o 06:29 :P 06:30 Being "perfect" in a storyline does not exclude a weakness 06:30 I used to think Supes was too powerful to be interesting. :P 06:30 Per Chris 06:30 Watch Arrow and Flash guys 06:30 When you have a guy who can basically beat up anything short of a hod with his finger, it gets... 06:30 repetitive? :p 06:30 That'll give you some source material :P 06:30 06:30 Then I actually read about the guy, and now I am quite fond of Supes. :P 06:30 *god 06:31 Again, I kind of point out Christ like characters in stories cna be interesting. Christ in human form also had weakness he suffered from because he was also human. 06:31 Boom 06:31 Exactly 06:31 A lot of Superman things that people complain about are incorrect. :P 06:31 Too bad we're not discussing this for our podcast. This would be a good one :P 06:32 "Professor Layton's actually a really good example, and I wish I'd thought of him instead of Superman. Admittedly I've only played the crossover with Phoenix Wright, but I honestly wound up disliking him simply due to how perfect the game made him out to be. 06:32 06:32 I guess if that's your thing, then that's fine and all. I just find it supremely unengaging from a character standpoint, because perfect characters are unrealistic, and it's (generally speaking) hard to connect with an unrealistic character." 06:32 That's what he said in response to me :P 06:32 Perfect characters can also be hilarious at times. 06:32 Wow :P 06:32 Especially when everybody struggles and he gets the answer in one. 06:33 :P 06:33 :P 06:33 You see, Layton is a good guy's good guy. He absolutely refuses to consider anything immoral. But I find that interesting example to try and follow :P 06:33 Yes it's unrealistic, but isn't that why we write fiction? :P 06:33 I like that. 06:33 Layton sounds fun. :p 06:33 It is :P 06:33 It can also provide incredible moral dilemmas. 06:34 Yeah, like The Flash episode 06:34 Especially when the "good way out" simply doesn't exist. 06:34 Flash was a pretty good series. :P 06:34 He's a British Professor of archaeology who solved mysteries when he was younger so old friends are always asking him to help solve these massive msyeries :P 06:34 mysteries* 06:34 The game series is like a mystery book mixed with puzzle solving :P 06:35 (yawn) 06:35 Funny because that happened in another episode of the Flash. So Barry has to "choose" and he pushes himself to near death to save both people. That's heroics. Oliver would have chosen one or the other because he lives with his mistakes, yet Barry doesn't want to make them to begin with 06:35 :P 06:35 And though Arrow is flawed and Barry is basically perfect, fans have trouble choosing one as better over the other :P 06:35 who's Barry? (derp) 06:36 The ATOM :P 06:36 (derp) 06:36 Barry Allen's real name is Gary Felon. Trust me, I'm a ninja. 06:36 Though he does deal with weakness, mostly in the past :P 06:36 His Backstory is slowly but really interestingly revealed. 06:36 Well Oliver has past mistakes. Barry doesn't have past mistakes, just something bad that happened to him as a kid 06:36 What console, LQ, it sounds interesting. :P 06:36 That season finale was a direct assault on my emotions 06:36 :P 06:37 AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, CHRIS!!! 06:37 :P :P :P 06:37 bad things happening to characters as kids in cliche (derp) 06:37 is* 06:37 (gah) (gah) (gah) 06:37 AAAAUH WE HAVE TO WAIT????????? 06:37 MANY MANY MONTHS!!!!!!!!! 06:37 (gah) :@ (gah) :@ (gah) 06:37 (derp.5) 06:37 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....................... *Dies inside* 06:37 (derp2) 06:37 :P 06:37 :@ 06:38 Y'all need to catch up this summer :P 06:38 At least next year we'll have LOT running in the off time. :P 06:38 (arrow) 06:38 (flash) 06:38 (shield) 06:38 LOT = The Side Characters That No One Cared About: THE SERIES!!! 06:38 :P 06:39 That looks SO EPIC!!! 06:39 :O 06:39 :P 06:39 I CAN'T HANG ON FOR THAT LONG 06:39 :P :P :P 06:39 A BIONICLE TV show by CW would knock everything out of the park, BTW :P 06:39 06:39 CW? what's that? :P 06:39 If Battleship can get a movie, why not BIONICLE??? 06:39 The channel that airs The Flash and Arrow 06:39 It's half on DS half on 3DS :P 06:39 All the drats, LQ. :P 06:40 I have little to no interest in those systems. :p 06:41 Speaking of games, if I buy Portal 2 from STEAM will I need ab internet connection to use it, Chris? 06:41 *an 06:41 FOr Co-Op? Yeah 06:41 For general game access? 06:41 Just to download once, then from there you don't need it 06:41 Yayz. :P 06:42 Chrismwas going to give the Portals to me over Steam 06:42 As soon as I get my XBOX ontroller in the mail, the game shall be mine. :P 06:42 *controller 06:42 ;p 06:42 :P 06:42 When you finish Portal 2 Single Player, let me know Mace and we'll hit Co Op :P 06:43 K :P 06:43 That'll be boss. :P 06:43 3DS has some of the best games ever on it :P 06:43 My bro found a demo on his new XBOX for portal, and I owned it. (cool) 06:43 Nice :P 06:43 Yeppers. :P 06:43 It's weird at first isn't it? :P 06:44 Indeed. :P 06:44 Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, the Professor Layton Series, Ace Attorney series, Animal Crossing New leaf, Super Smash Bros, FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING :P , and many others :P 06:44 Everyone was confused and I was all "If you shoot the blue there to get the energy above the containment unit..." :P 06:44 ;p 06:45 So they gave me the changer and I beat the whole thing in one shot. :p 06:45 :P 06:45 :P 06:45 It's a fun game. :P 06:45 I want moar. :p 06:46 Well I"m going to do something else before RGP time :P 06:46 o/ 06:46 \o 06:46 And then because you're on PC, Mace, there's the Aperture Tag mod :P 06:46 /o LQ 06:46 Ooo, what's that? :P 06:46 The Gel Gun :P 06:47 Like paint ball? :P 06:47 Sorta :P 06:47 You know the Aperture Testing Gels? 06:47 The demo never got that far. :P 06:47 I shall spoil nothing then :P 06:47 06:47 K ;p 06:48 Can't wait, I haven't been this excited for a game in a while. :P 06:48 And it's about time my GAMING PC does what it was born to do. :P 06:48 :P 06:49 Still working on increasing my internet. :P 06:49 :P 06:49 I hear my brother is finally getting through to my Mom. :P 06:49 my story's getting more complex (derp2) 06:49 Our internet speed is about 80x worse than it could be. :P 06:49 :P 06:49 Same here :P 06:50 (sleepy) 06:50 My bro looked up the stats, 80 times worse!!! (gah) 06:50 :P 06:50 :O 06:50 (zz) 06:50 :O 06:50 :@ 06:50 (zz) 06:50 :P 06:50 Vezon needs his nap. :P We must be quiet. P 06:51 (zz) 06:51 huh, what? (derp) 06:51 Hello. :P 06:51 I'm not napping, I'm just resting my everything (derp) 06:51 WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER SKILLET :P 06:51 06:51 (derp) 06:51 XD 06:51 HANG ON! 06:52 "turns down volume" 06:52 I finished the procedure for recharging my laptop battery. :P 06:52 WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THS BORING WRITING LECTURE I HAZ TO WATCH! 06:52 (derp2) 06:52 :P :P :P 06:52 (facepalm) 06:52 Not my laptop battery. 06:52 Though I ahve finished charging my new one of that. :p 06:52 I meant CAMERA battery. :p 06:52 :P 06:52 xP 06:53 (xp) 06:53 :p 06:53 Now I can take pics of the YDWK concept art to ruin your retinas with. :P 06:53 :P 06:53 :P 06:54 Ruin your retinas 06:54 Soil your sight 06:54 Crack your corneas. :P 06:54 Oh (derp2) 06:54 Pulverise your pupils. :P 06:54 :O 06:54 :P 06:54 :| 06:54 Seriously, I'm not a good artist. :P 06:54 :P 06:55 :O 06:55 (gasp) 06:55 (gasp2) 06:55 hey, at leats you can draw better that a can can, right? (derp) 06:55 cat can* 06:55 Cat? 06:55 Of course if you can survive YJF's singing, you may just make it out okay. :P 06:55 I can't (derp) 06:55 Of course (derp) 06:55 I've never heard YJF sing, Iem glad (derp) 06:55 Be happy :P 06:55 I need a tripod, camera, and usb sticks. :P 06:55 *is happy* (derp) 06:55 I have, Vez. :p 06:56 why have you? :P 06:56 If you're going through hell, keep on going 06:56 *NOT CAMERA, I ALREADY HAVE A CAMERA 06:56 :p 06:56 If you're going through YJF, you're screwed 06:56 I need a tripod, XBOX controller, and memory sticks. :p 06:56 Always be yourself, unless you're YJF. Then be someone else (derp) 06:56 XD 06:56 I need a Ferari :P 06:56 well, according to LQ, I'm going to have a tea part with YJF when I die (derp) 06:56 * Ferrari 06:57 *Honda (derp) 06:57 That's awful, Vez! (derp2) 06:57 THat's awful, Mace! (derp2) 06:57 I do have a Honda CRV right now though :P 06:58 What did you do to deserve that sort of punishment, Vez/ :P 06:58 *? 06:58 as LQ puts it, I made a "commotional sin" (derp.5) 06:58 (derp2) 06:59 (YUNO) : Y U NO MAKE COMMOTIONAL SANDWICH?!? 06:59 so I said I'd shoot YJF with a bazooka and brake into BCC heaven to eat the marshmallo cookies with U gyz (derp) 06:59 :P 06:59 COMMOTIONAL SANDWICH? :O 06:59 :O 06:59 (gasp) 06:59 (gasp) 06:59 This is a grave matter! 06:59 (gasp2) 07:00 (gasp2) 07:00 :P 07:00 THE HORROR 07:00 07:00 EGAD, YE RUFFIANS! 07:01 :O 07:01 (gasp) 07:01 (gasp2) 07:01 Chat is really boring today :P 07:01 Less boring than most days, my friend. :P 07:01 What time is the Podcast tomorrow, again? :P 07:01 no it's not, you learned about symbiote warfare 9DERP) 07:01 (derp) * 07:01 :P 07:03 Podcast is Friday :P 07:03 I mean hangout. :P 07:03 Was it moved to Friday? :P 07:04 Yeah :P 07:04 K :P 07:04 I'm working on Tuesday,so yay me, a more convenient day. :P 07:05 Alo gives me more time to listen to that bricking long merlin mann interview. :P 07:05 *Also 07:06 Drat. :I 07:06 Time to start making dinner. :I 07:06 Oh yeah. I gotta do that ... :@ 07:06 The podcast that is :P 07:06 :P 07:07 Cya soon! \o 07:08 /o 07:10 will this chapter never end? (derp2) 07:10 Nope :P 07:11 (derp2) 07:13 FINALLY :P 07:13 so.. what's your fav TFK song so far? (derp) 07:14 HAven't had a chance to listen to more. Out of the house all day yesterday :P 07:14 oh, so all your heard was the song I linked? :P 07:15 That's it :P 07:15 But I really liked it :P 07:16 huh. :P 07:17 I found out why LQ doesn't like contemp christian music (derp2) 07:17 (derp) * 07:17 Why? :P 07:17 because he thinks that that music is why Islam took over in England (derp.5) 07:18 JK, that's not the only reason why :P 07:18 That's a little extrapulated :P 07:19 he thinks that theology and worship songs have to be solemn and serious, and modern music is too upbeat (derp) 07:19 plus he thinks its ll fluff (derp) 07:20 I would agree that that's what he's thinking :P 07:20 he thinks Revelation Song is all fluff. :| 07:20 that's on eof the more theologically deep songs too :P 07:20 I've heard people make those arguments and yet they'll listen to really weird stuff. SO Christian Fluff is bad but Society's Fluff is okay ... :P 07:20 one of* 07:21 :P 07:21 LQ may not agree with what I just said but anyone else who's made that argument can get shot down so easily :P 07:21 As of now there are still no new votes in the SWCWRP and I am still winning, two votes to none. Voting ends tomorrow and will be tallied on Wednesday. 07:21 RP? 07:22 Star Wars Clone Wars RP. 07:22 On the MBs. 07:22 Sigh ... :P 07:22 RP :P 07:22 I personally think almost all fluff music is stupid. 07:22 Especially worship fluff. :p 07:22 but worship ISN'T fluff. :| 07:22 DoI think it's why Britain is Islamic? No. :p 07:22 Worship Fluff. Explain :P 07:22 Rock music at church? Christian Rock? :p 07:23 We do that a bit :P 07:23 Not rock though :P 07:23 Just not an organ :P 07:23 I feel that God's not exactly thatt yoe, but that's just me. :p 07:23 *that type 07:23 oh, LQ thinks that guitars shouldn't be let inside churches (derp) 07:23 Then again, my church doesn't even use the organ. :{p 07:23 But how do we know God is the organ type? That puts people to sleep :P 07:23 *sigh* 07:23 We sort of have the little clinkly sounds from the incense. :{p 07:23 And some cymbals. :{p 07:24 nothing is set in stone about what music you should worship :P 07:24 worship with* O_O 07:24 I mean, "Deafening" by Disciple probably doesn't work for a worship service 07:24 I just find it somewhat stupid. 07:24 But "What Love Means" by Everofund would work just great 07:24 There are better ways to worship God than that. 07:24 * Everfound 07:25 Plus shouldnt there be a certain amount of enthusiasm about worship? And an organ doesn't aid that :P 07:25 Enthusiasm, yes. That doesn't mean you need to get your blood pumping that way. I'm not a fan of the organ, either. 07:26 It's God, not a concert. 07:26 "Rebirthing" by Skillet wouldn't work, but "So Far Gone" by TFk would :P 07:26 Well "Ready Set Go (feat. Capital Kings)" gets my blood pumping but I wouldn't do that in worship. "Remain" could work :P 07:26 TFK* 07:26 Plus we listen a lot to music in our free time 07:26 Doesn't solemnity feel like it should be built into revering the most pwoerful entity in the universe, though? 07:26 *powerful 07:27 Listen to Remain and you'll see my point 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHbfdYUIcec 07:27 @keps: maybe, but there's no sin is upbeatish worship :P 07:27 Plus we listen so much to music in our free time. Wouldn't there be an advantage to listening to something you like hearing that simultaneously honors God? 07:27 Just my thoughts :P 07:27 as long as your heart in the right place and the song is theologically accurate, it's fine :P 07:27 Sure, but not in church. 07:28 @Chris: 30 seconds in and I wouldn't use this in church. :p 07:28 A guitar and keyboard in church doesn't always equate to BLOOD SURGING THROUGH MY VEINS :P My church is an example "P 07:28 we use a Guitar and piano. :P 07:28 Well Keps we used that at a memorial :P 07:28 And everyone thought it worked perfectly :P 07:29 :P 2015 06 01